Secrets revealed
by Marakoron
Summary: Ashley has recently been fostered by the ex-captain, Chris Redfield. She's now working with the BSAA in a mission to protect south ameica. on the way to their destination, Ashley, Piers and Chris have been nabbed by unknown "Alien Robots". Can Ashley find her foster parent before he's lost forever? or will she succumb to her past?
1. Prologue

Before I start this fic, I must make a note to you guys;

A City of Warriors is STILL my top priority to finish off, I will still be writing it, but this idea came in my mind and almost screamed at me to be written I'm afraid.

* * *

Secrets revealed

Chapter one

Prologue

Words; 703

* * *

I nodded my head in time with the music blasting in my headphones; Lostprophets: If if Wasn't for hate, we'd be dead by now. I was completely unaware of what was going on; iPod at full blast, Sketch pad and pencils before me as I sketched. I hummed the lyrics a little as I finished the drawing of a Zombie. I grinned in glory as I signed the image. I pulled out my headphones and faced my foster parent and his Captain.

"Hey Chris,"

"Mm?" The ex-Captain faced me, half out of it.

"Likeness huh?"

"Whoa... heck, yea, looks like one of the last one's I finished off!" he mused. His captain scoffed.

"You remember that, huh?" He grinned.

"Don't be funny, Piers," Chris retorted. I laughed a little and put my headphones back in, turned to the next clean page in my sketch book and started drawing again. Before I had the chance to start the 'rough draft' of the picture, the plane we were in jerked. I yelped as I almost fell from my seat. I pulled my headphones out again and turned off my iPod. "What on earth was that?" I heard Chris demand. I turned to the source of his voice; He had moved to the front of the plane, to the pilot's cab.

"By the looks of things, it's a meteorite," The Pilot, who I recognized as Jake Muller, replied.

"Big-ass Meteor if you ask me!" The other Pilot, Leon, snapped back. I stood up and walked to the pilots cab.

"What's going on?" I asked. Leon turned to face me. I gave him a stern glare. "I really don't think a meteor could have caused that jolt in flight," before I got a reply, the plane jerked again, and the engines whirred. "Shit! I think this plane's going down!"

"You're right, the main engines can't take the strain of the extra weight,"

"What extra weight?" I demanded, glaring at Jake. He pointed to the rear wing camera. My heart froze and my eyes locked on the footage. There, clinging one of the rear engines, was what looked like a robot. "What the fuck is that?!"

"One of Ada's traps?" Jake asked, giving a sideways glance to Leon, who frowned involuntarily. I couldn't help but grin a little. "Actually... it looks to... Alien, to be one of hers,"

"Alien's don't exist you fucker!" Piers growled. "You however,"

"Piers!" Chris and I scolded.

"Grow up, and get over it!" I growled. I gasped and grunted as the next jolt of the plane threw me backwards. "Ow, the hell?" I rubbed my head and stood up. My heart leaped as the door to my right was torn away, and a huge mechanical hand reached in. "Shit!" I leaped back away from the hand.

"Ashley!" I heard my 'aunt' cry. "Get back!" She ordered. I back-stepped to stand beside her.

"Claire, get Ashley to the back of the plane, there are a couple of parachutes for you two," Chris ordered.

"I'm not leaving without you! I'm not loosing you again!" Claire retorted.

"I don't want you two hurt!"

"Dad!" I screamed involuntarily as another door was torn off and yet another hand reached in. This hand though, grabbed Chris and pulled him out of the plain.

"Chris!" Yelled Leon, Jake, Claire and Sherry as the ex-captain disappeared from view. I started to panic at that moment; my hearing dissipated down to only hearing my heartbeat and everything seemed to move in slow motion as the first hand grabbed me and Piers. I let out a half strangled scream as I was pulled from the plane. I spotted Jake leap out the back of the plane with Sherry, Leon leaped out with Claire and Helena. I jumped half out of my skin as I felt Piers' hand on my shoulder, my mind temporarily focused as he spoke; "We'll be okay, I promised Chris I'll keep you safe, and I'll do just that," He gave me the same look of _'I wont let anything hurt you'_ as he gave me all those years ago, where he and Chris saved me from the J'avo back in China.

Then everything went black.


	2. Wakening

OMG I just sent a tweet to Jay from Lostprophets and my heart is in my throat... I've never tweeted him before...

And for some strange reason, I'm listening to High School Musical... what am I doing with my life...

.-.

Anyway, randomness over with.

Here's chapter two(What? ALREADY?)

* * *

Secrets Revealed

Chapter Two

Wakening

Words; 2,797

* * *

I slowly forced my eyes open as I felt something shake me. I closed them again tightly as I felt a searing pain shoot through my whole body. I whimpered as I stifled the scream threatening to explode from my throat. I managed to open my eyes again to see Piers' concerned face. I threw my arms around him instantly.

"Whoa, easy there," He gasped. I let him go again. "Are you okay?"

"Kinda, my back is killing me though..." I confessed.

"Not surprised, that thing almost crushed you," I frowned at his reply. I grimaced as I managed to sit up, before falling back, only to be caught by Piers. "Careful," He slowly helped me to my feet. On instinct, I leaned into him. God, he was too tall. I frowned as I heard him chuckle. "Too tall for you?" He mused. I smacked him playfully.

"Just a little," I growled. Suddenly, a loud his sounded from behind us. Piers turned back, his face suddenly horror-struck. "What? Why are you pulling that face?" I demanded.

"it's back... I think." I managed to turn around to see two huge, identical robots in the massive doorway. I froze as I saw one of them holding something. Something that didn't look too friendly. And it was alive. I cocked my head a little while as one of them spoke in some strange, alien language. I squeaked in fear and jolted backwards, bringing Piers with me, as some sort of miniature robot-thing leaped from the hand of one of the robots. "The fuck?" Piers exclaimed.

"Keep still!" Roared one of the robots. I leaped half out of my skin at the demand and hid behind Piers, forgetting about the pain in my back. Piers kept me behind him as the smaller robot scuttle over.

"From vat I see, zey are perfectly healthy," it spoke. My mind raced and my heart pounded in my chest as the robot still to speak walked forward.

"Stay away!" Piers demanded. I stared up at the approaching robot as Piers felt around for his gun. "Shit," he cursed. I released a pathetic scream as we were both picked up, rather roughly, by the robot. I whimpered as Piers pulled me into a protective hug. "We'll be okay, I promise,"

"What about Chris?"

"We'll find him, I swear," I closed my eyes, a small tear rolling down my cheek.

"Honestly, I fail to see what Mega-" The robot holding us began and suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and shuddered as the other gave her a stern glare. "_Lord_ Megatron then, wants with these two,"

"So do I, but his orders must be done, or you know what he'll do to us," I let out a long, shaky sigh and looked over my shoulder at Piers; He was staring – glaring – at the other robot. "Don't look at me like that squishy!" He snarled. Piers continued to glare at him. "Primus, this one is annoying the slag out of me already." With that said, he turned away from us and looked straight down the corridor we were heading down. I followed his gaze and almost dropped at what I saw. Three more robots where walking down the corridor. Two of them looked almost identical – besides the fact that one of them was darker than the other – and the third looked like a... police vehicle. I frowned as I tried to figure out why. I looked back at Piers, who suddenly looked more scared than I've ever seen him. I cocked my head a little. He looked at me with a look of _'We're in deep shit here, kid'_ before rubbing his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. I looked back down the corridor and spotted an odd-looking entrance. I couldn't tell what it was leading to though, or what it was made from. Once we reached the 'Doorway', the robot holding us stopped abruptly and all five of them saluted with one hand. What on earth was going on? I looked ahead to see another two robots, one taller than the other. The shorter one looked like he had the wings of a jet on his shoulders, the other, well, he looked completely alien, at least, I guessed it was a he.

"that thing has the wings of a F22..." Piers said absently, staring at the shorter robot. "Where the fuck are we?" he suddenly bellowed. I felt totally alienated – okay, bad pun to use in this situation...- as all the robots stared at him. The jet-robot growled frighteningly at us and said something in their strange language, only to be slapped on the back of the head by the taller robot. All of a sudden, fear overwhelmed me and I buried my face in Piers' chest. "Calm down kid... I'll keep you safe.." Every time he said that I felt a little calmer, but not this time. I whimpered as memories flooded back into my mind...

* * *

"_Piers! Keep the kid safe!" Jake roared out the command. Piers glared at the Mercenary as he gently lifted the girl into his arms. She whimpered as she looked up at the strange man. He looked down at her with a reassuring smile. _

"_Don't worry kid, I'll keep you safe, I promise." he assured._

"_Where's my mommy?" She whimpered._

"_We'll find her, I swear. Stay calm and quiet for now, and you will be safe," With that, Piers ran out to the flight deck, where his captain was already waiting in the jet they hijacked. "Captain! We have a civilian!"_

"_What the hell is she doing in there?" Chris yelled._

"_I don't know, maybe Jake and Sherry know," Piers suggested as he climbed into the rear end of the cockpit, sitting the girl on his lap carefully, before wrapping the seatbelt over the both of them. "Right now though, we gotta get outta here!" As if on cue, Jake and Sherry ran out of the door towards the jet._

"_Get in the storage bay!" Chris ordered. At once, the aforementioned duo climbed into the jet's storage bay and the BSAA captain closed and locked it, before turning the jet and starting the boosters. The girl on Piers' lap closed her eyes and bit her lip as the jet shot into the air, leaving the Oil-rig to explode. _

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked up at Piers, who seemed to be panicking.

"I'm okay Piers," I smiled. "Just got flashbacks..."

"Again? You really need to see a doctor about that..."

"Or a psychologist..."

"Yea," he agreed. We both turned to face the two robots that were now standing right in front of us. "Who are you? And what do you want with us?" Piers demanded. No answer. I glared at the jet-robot glaring at us. My body froze at said robot stopped glaring instantly and stepped back a little. For some strange reason, he recognized me... and I recognized him.. but from where? And _why_ did I recognise him? And why did he recognise _me?_ "Are you gonna answer us or not?"

"Insolent human!" Snarled the police-vehicle robot.

"Barricade," Snarled the tall robot. I managed to tear my gaze from the jet-robot and looked at the tall one again. "You really want to know who we are, human?" The last word was spat, causing Piers to jump a little.

"It would be nice to know who I blow up, before I blow them up," Piers retorted, starting to get pissed off. I bit my lip as the robot snarled.

"Watch your tongue!" barked the black, bladed robot.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I offending the warlord of Cybertron now huh?" Piers tormented.

"Aren't you clever," the Jet-robot finally snorted. I felt Piers tense up beside me. Had he gotten it right?

"Wait... Cyberton's a real place?"

"Was, yes," Snarled the femme-bot holding us.

"I thought I just made that up from the top of my head..."

"No you didn't," I scoffed. Then I realized something. "Hold on a minute... Piers, you didn't make it up, remember the marathon we had before leaving on this mission?"

"what mara- oh! You mean the transmorphers, or whatever it was," I dead-panned and slapped my hand to my face.

"Trans_formers_, and yea, that. That's where you got Cybertron from, and that's partly why I recognise you," I pointed an accusing finger at the jet_mech_, whom I then remembered was Starscream. I still couldn't figure out why he recognized me, though. "You're Starscream, Second In Command of the Decepticons," I then faced the black mech. "Blackout, you're lucky you haven't met Lennox yet, you'd have to say goodbye to your fertility," I grinned as I heard Piers snort in amusement. I turned to Blackout's twin. "Grindor, Blackout's twin, though not many people have figured that out on earth yet." I looked at the shorter mech beside Blackout. "Barricade, 'guardian' of Soundwave's symbiotic clone, Frenzy." I looked at the mech beside the femme. "Sideways, nutcase of the cause," I grinned a little as he growled and clenched his claws. I then turned to the last mech. "Megatron, Warlord of the Decepticons and apprentice of The Fallen, formerly known as Megatronus Prime."

"How did you know that?" Piers asked.

"That's how big a fan of Transformers I am." I admitted. I then turned to look up at the femme holding us. "You though, I have no fucking clue,"

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Sideways roared. I raised an eyebrow. "Her designation is Stormryder," At that, Piers suddenly burst into laughter. I snorted in amusement as the 'cons all gave him a funny look.

"Dirty minded pervert," I laughed. I smirked as I saw Sideways' lip components rise in a snarl. "Oh, so you've got a dirty mind too huh?" I jumped as I heard a clank. I looked towards the source; Barricade face-palmed. "Ah, so you are too,"

"Now we know who you are, what do you want?" Piers asked, having sorted himself out.

"your friend, that's what," Megatron growled.

"Which one? You mean Ashley?" I stopped smiling as Megatron nodded once. "Why?"

"This human is not what she seems."

"Explain? Please?" I cocked my head.

"You don't remember?" Starscream spoke for the Decpticon leader.

"No..."

"You're my sparkling," I looked at him in shock. His sparkling? How? When? I blinked a couple of times before my mind, once again, flashed back. This time, to a long time ago.

* * *

_ Starscream winced as his back collided with another Mech. He growled and clambered back to his pedes, before turning to the mech he'd hit._

"_Ow, Seriously 'Scream, you've got a hard aft!"_

"_You were in my way Thundercracker!"_

"_I wasn't expecting you to get hit!"_

"_Oh nice retort,"_

"_Starscream! You have to get out of here! Springer, Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead are hot on our tail pipes! If they catch you, your sparkling wont live to see past her first cycle!" Bellowed Skywarp as he flew past. "Get outta here!" That was a warning enough. Starscream and Thundercracker transformed and followed their trine-mate. Thankfully, Starscream's sparkling was still to young to stay online for more than a bream. He sent feelings of love and comfort through the developing bond to the young sparkling. He smiled internally as he received feelings of joy and happiness in return. _

"_Scrap! Aerialbots on our tail!" Thundercracker growled. "they're determined to get rid of your sparkling,"_

"_I can see that!" growled the trine-leader as he barrel-rolled to avoid a missile. "I have to find somewhere to keep her safe, there's no way in pit she'll survive this battle if she stays with me!"_

"_You're a very supportive Mech-creator," Skywarp mused._

"_Oh shut up," Without another word, all three mechs speed up to terminal speed. "I'll keep you safe, my spark, I promise," he promised through the bond. "Skywarp, distract those wretched autobots!"_

"_On it," With that, Said Mech disappeared from sight. _

_**::Thundercracker, can I trust you to take Plutonium somewhere safe?:: - Starscream**_

_**::Of course, but what about you?:: - Thundercracker**_

_**::I must draw them away, Plutonium's safety means everything to me,::-Starscream**_

_**::Understood,::-Thundercracker**_

_The two mechs landed out of sight of the autobots and transformed. Starscream opened his chest cavity and gently removed a small bundle of metal and wires. She trilled tiredly as he turned her to face him._

"_Don't you forget me, my sparkling. I know I wont forget you..." he nuzzled her lovingly, earning a tired giggle from her._

"_Opi!" She trilled. Starscream smiled sadly and carefully handed her to Thundercracker. "Opi?"_

"_Take care of her, take her somewhere safe, I don't care where, just make sure she's safe,"_

"_Don't worry, she'll be safe with me," Thundercracker assured. He opened his chest cavity and gently placed the sparkling inside, before closing it. Thundercracker gave Starscream a sympathetic look. "I'll keep her safe as long as my spark still runs,"_

"_Good, now go, quickly!" _

* * *

I gasped as I escaped the flashback. I stared blankly at Starscream, lost for words.

"If I'm your sparkling, then how come I'm human?"

"Thundercracker must have managed to disguised you as a human before he offlined." I let out a whimper involuntarily.

"Thundercracker's offline?..." Starscream nodded solemnly.

"He died trying to protect you..."

"That's why we found you in the oil rig... and why Jake said to protect you... Jake must have known Thundercraker,"

"Jake? Jake Muller?"

"That's his name,"

"Thundercracker became Jake's guardian in order to hide from the autobots..." Piers blinked at the new information. "That's beside the point, Plutonium, are you going to return to us?"

"I don't know. I've heard what you do, and I don't know if I can live with that..."

"You're a born Decepticon, don't forget that," Megatron growled.

"I know that," I scoffed. "But I'm part of the BSAA now, and I can't let Chris down... Speaking of which, where is he? I saw Sideways take him," I looked at said Mech, who looked rather taken aback.

"What's so special about him anyway?" Barricade snapped. I shot him a glare.

"He's the one who's been taking care of me since I was 11 years old; he's my foster parent," I looked at Starscream as he growled. "He did a better job than you ever will," I shuddered as the room fell silent. Even the growl of Barricade's engine had been silenced. I think I pissed off the wrong Mech... "I'm sorry but it's true, you've left me alone for 16 years, I barely knew you for a cycle, and now you want me to come running back into your arms? Forget it," I growled and turned away from him, despite how hurt he looked. "if you want me to return, you'll have to earn my trust, and reform our broken bond."

"Fine, I'll do that," I looked back at him, not expecting that answer. "You're all I have left now, Thundercracker and Skywarp are offline, your Danniluk is offline..." I began to feel a tug of depression at my heart – spark – as Starscream turned away.

"Wait," He stopped. "When did Danni offline?..."

"not long after you came online for the first time..." I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor mech. "She did want you to know something though..."

"And that was?"

"That she hopes you grow up to be the best 'con out there..." I turned to Piers, who seemed to be half pissed, half guilty. "But I guess that wont happen..."

"I don't know what to do..."

"You're in a pretty tight situation..." Piers commented. I gave a loud sigh. "Isn't there some way you can stay with the BSAA and the Decepticons?"

"Are you kidding? That would defeat the aim of both factions; if I stay with the BSAA I'll be fighting against the cons, if I join the 'cons I'll be technically taking part in terrorism, which is what the BSAA is trying to prevent."

"Fair cof, but if you leave us, Chris will be... depressed all the time,"

"He still has Claire,"

"I know that, but you're the closest thing he has to a daughter. He never had the chance once Jill -"

"I know! I know!" I exclaimed, involuntarily flailing my arms about. I felt a little stupid for that, like I was acting like a little kid, or rather, sparkling. "But we still have to find him first," then I had it. An idea rang in my head. "Wait, I've got an idea. Opi – god it's strange saying that – if you show me where Chris is, and keep him alive, I'll give you a second chance, but you'll have to let me see him now and then," a strange feeling washed over me as he faced me, his optics suddenly full of hope. "And no deception,"

"Alright, it's a deal,"


End file.
